Not Ready to Die
by AbnormalAzn
Summary: Summit OC! Accepting 4-8 OCs. The deadline is whenever I get enough OCs in for the story.
1. OC form

**This is my first FanFiction story, so cut me some slack. I am not a very good writer, so i got some help from my sister (LexxieLuvsU) who is like 2 years younger than me XP. This is another HOTD: SYOC and the deadline is when I say so. Don't expect quick updates because I have a wedding, memorial, etc to attend this summer plus exams and I'm graduating next year :0. Plus I'm lazy but don't worry my sister will nag me to make another chapter for you guys.**

* * *

**My OCs**

Name: Kai Sato

Nickname: N/A

Age: 19

Sexuality: Straight

Pairing: OC who can cook

Weapon List –

- First weapon that OC gets: 9mm, tire iron

- Weapon(s) after that: M4A1, (2x) colt .45s, and tire iron

Appearance –

Ethnicity: Japanese

Nationality: Japanese

Hair Description: He has a Black short layered fohawk styled hair with a medium tail on the back of his head.

Eye Description: His eyes are dark blue.

Skin Complexion: He has a creamy white skin complexion.

Body Type: He is a cut person but he looks average with sleeves on.

Height: 5'10

Weight: 155

Piercings: N/A

Tattoos/Markings: N/A

Other: N/A

Clothes-

First: Long sleeve white V-neck shirt, tan cargo shorts that go down under his knee with black slip-on Vans.

Second: N/A

Personality: Kai is a very mature person for his age, other than how he looks you would think he is 27. He acts as the father figure for his little sister and makes sure she never gets a boyfriend or lets anyone hurt her at all. He will hurt anyone who flirts with his sister or tries anything on her. At any time he would sacrifice his life to save his sister he loves more than anything. He isn't very smart but he isn't dumb either. He doesn't like anyone but he acts like he does. He is level headed and serious almost all the time.

Background: Kai and his sister Naomi lived like a normal family. Both went to school until their mom and dad died during a robbery when he was 16. He had to drop out of school to support Naomi. Luckily they inherited their family's noodle shop. Ever since then he works that the noodle shop to make sure his sister doesn't have to worry about anything except school.

Bad Habits: Worrying to much about Naomi, and stares into space when bored.

Weaknesses: Naomi, and a good cooked meal.

Strengths: Strong, persuasive, and

Likes: A good cooked meal, people who can cook, and NOODLES!

Dislikes: People who try hitting on his sister, most bugs, and people who even just touch his sister.

Hobbies: None

Family–

Father: Jun Sato, 45; Died

Mother: Ayame Sato, 39; Died

Siblings: Naomi Sato, 16; Alive

Other: None they know about.

Reaction to my OCs-

Kai: He is this OC.

Naomi: Thinks of her as his only thing he has left family-wise. He treats her like his daughter and won't like anything happen to her.

Anything Else?: N/A

* * *

Name: Naomi Sato

Nickname: N/A

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Pairing: a boy OC, attracted to bad boys

Weapon List –

- First weapon that OC gets: a metal baseball bat

- Weapon(s) after that: (2x) 9mm Beretta pistols and two combat knives

Appearance –

Ethnicity: Japanese

Nationality: Japanese

Hair Description: originally black but bleached it so it was white, medium length in layers

Eye Description: dark blue

Skin Complexion: creamy white

Body Type: slim with a little bit of curves and 34B cup

Height: 5'3

Weight: 100 lbs.

Piercings: one in each lobe and one in her left cartilage

Tattoos/Markings: a small heart on her left hip with her parents initials in it (Kai doesn't know about it.)

Other: N/A

Clothes-

First: grey sweat pants, a white shirt, a grey hoodie, grey indoor boots

Second: white skinny jeans, light pink shirt, white jacket, white ankle combat boots

Personality: Naomi is very out spoken and witty. She isn't a morning person and usually curses nonstop when she first wakes up. She usually acts childish but can be serious when she wants to. She is very lazy and complains about using too much physical energy. Naomi acts on impulse and rushes into situations without thinking a lot. She is very clumsy and the only thing she can really do right is cook noodles.

Background: Naomi and Kai lived like a normal family. Both went to school until their mom and dad died during a robbery when she was 13. Her brother had to drop out of school to support her. Luckily they inherited their family's noodle shop. Ever since then her brother works that the noodle shop and Naomi sometimes helps around.

Bad Habits: curses when she wakes up

Weaknesses: candy, cute things

Strengths: running, climbing, and has great accuracy

Likes: causing trouble, teasing her brother, bad boys

Dislikes: being serious, goody-too-shoes

Hobbies: playing pranks on her brother

Family–

Father: Jun Sato, 45; Died

Mother: Ayame Sato, 39; Died

Siblings: Kai Sato, 19; Alive

Other: None they know about.

Reaction to my OCs:

Kai: Loves her older brother to death.

Naomi: She loves herself too.

Anything Else?: N/A

**OC form**

Name:

Nickname: optional

Age: IDC

Sexuality:

Pairing: OC only

Weapon List –

- First weapon that OC gets: has to be realistic, can be guns but not big ones.

- Weapon(s) after that: Go crazy :D as long as they can carry it

Appearance –

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

Hair Description:

Eye Description:

Skin Complexion:

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Piercings: Optional

Tattoos/Markings: Optional

Other: Optional

Clothes-

First:

Second: Optional

Personality:

Background:

Bad Habits:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Family–

Father: (EX. First Last, 55; living) if person is died put age he/she should be now.

Mother:

Siblings:

Other: cousins, uncle, close friend, etc.

Reaction to my OCs:

Kai:

Naomi:

Anything Else?: Optional

* * *

**Ill post introduction when I get all of the OCs.**


	2. Introduction

**So I uploaded the introduction as you already know. BTW I don't mind critical comments and I also need a 100% jerk OC if anyone can make one I'll most likely accept it. I could of post this a while ago but I was waiting on OCs. Thanks to the people who submitted OCs, I'm not going to tell who got in** but** it isn't to late to submit OCs.**

* * *

**Introduction**

"Naomi."

"Y-yes?" Naomi said in an insecure voice.

"I love you," he bends over to kiss her slowly.

"Naomi!...Naomi!...Wake up!" a familiar voice filling Naomi's ears. She drowsily opens her eyes seeing her bother, Kai, directly above her. Putting her covers over her head as she thinks to herself 'Why the fuck did you wake me up.'

"We need to leave now!" Kai said with a panic. "Pack what you can carry we need to go. There is something disastrous happening." Grabbing her ankles out of her covers and yanking her onto the floor making her head make a 'thud' sound on the ground. Kai then grabbing her throws her to her feet, shoving her towards her closet.

"What the fuck you do that for?" she said while rubbing her head where she fell on it. "Where are we going and why are we in a hurry?" Naomi saying aggravated, throwing random pieces of clothing in her suitcase while hitting Kai in the face with one of her panties.

"We are evacuating, pack as much as you can." Kai said while taking his sister's panties out of his face with a disgusting look on his face. He walks out of her room throwing her panties by her suitcase as he goes into his room. Then he goes to his drawer and pulls out his 9mm pistol, tucking it in the back of his pants. He looks at Naomi as she walks into his room with her suitcase packed.

Seeing the pistol Naomi asks, "Why do you need a gun?"

"Things might get a little crazy." Kai whispered walking out of his room to open the front door, "I've already packed everything in the car; go there when you're ready."

Going to the car door, she throws her suitcase in the backseat of the car while Kai hopped in the front seat; then quickly putting on his seatbelt in the driver's seat and starting the car. He floors it down the street as Naomi look out the window as if was just a normal day. As Naomi just remembered her unanswered questions, "So where are we going and why are we in a hurry." She looks out the window again seeing not one person on the street, no cars anywhere at all except the cars that were crashed into each other, as she waits for her questions to be answered.

"There is some type of virus going into people making them kill other people and infecting them too. That is why we are leaving; there is a safe zone where we can chill at for a while 'til things calm down." Kai explained as they hit the highway going out of Tokyo.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Are you saying that there are zombies and we could die going getting out of Tokyo?" Naomi yelled in a quick panic jumping around the car hoping she doesn't die soon.

"Chill out we won't die, plus the outbreak hasn't reached Tokyo yet. We still have a few hours left until it reaches us." Kai said trying to calm his annoying sister. He stops the car as he sees traffic as far as the eye can see.

After about an hour of irritating boredom; Naomi finally cracks and sticks her head out of the car yelling, "What the fuck hurry up! At this rate we will be died in minutes!" As she was yelling she notice there was no one in the car in front of her and no one in any car around them. "Kai? There is no one in the cars," She said confused out of her mind, "Why isn't there anyone in the cars?"

"This is getting weird; let's drive thought them." Kai begins to drive between the empty cars making sure he doesn't scratches his midnight blue Honda Civic as Naomi looks into the almost completely empty cars they passed by. Passing car after car they approach a roadblock made of crashed cars and random objects, "Damn this roadblock is blocking the whole highway and there is no way pass this," he proclaimed. Moaning sounds started appearing as Naomi and Kai look in its direction. All they can see are trees and brushes until a person sprinting from the trees.

"HEY!" the person yelled. Suddenly he trips on a root of a tree and at least 4 other people come from behind him. When Kai actually took a good look at them they notice they weren't human. 'They' tore into him like he was a piece of wet paper.

"Naomi… " Kai said with wide eyes. "Stay down!" He rolled down the cars sunroof and puts his body out of the roof pulling out his 9mm. Cocking it back he fires rounds into two of their chest, and fires at the other two hitting them dead in the face. After surely knowing they were die, he looks down at Naomi hiding in the back seat making sure she is ok and not in danger. Getting back in the car he said in relief, "I think that is all of them, you can get back into the front seat again unless you are still scared." Kai looked at Naomi with a smile.

"I..I hope so…" Naomi said with her eyes slightly consumed with fear, then when they thought it was over, moaning noises louder than the ones before started roaring in the air. "I think they are…back."

"Shit that's has to be like 100 of them!" Kai once again puts his body out of the sunroof looking at all the zombies around him coming from cars, the trees, and some even climbing over the roadblock. Shooting any one of them that got close to their car he knew they couldn't kill them all. One after another they kept falling but the numbers were increasing faster and faster until they all surrounded the car shaking it and some tried climbing on the car before Kai shoot them making them fall onto the other zombies around them.

A sound of a helicopter was in the distant, Naomi heard it so she told Kai, "I think there might be a helicopter in the air we can get help from!" she jumps into the driver's seat honking the horn as long as she can, trying to get the helicopter's attention. The helicopter turns and starts heading their way, as it approaches her, she notices that it isn't slowing down but speeding up and flying to low. Noticing this she turns the gear into reverse, then floors it backwards making Kai hit his head on the car and dropping his gun. Kai's motionless body falls into the back seat as the helicopter hits the highway sliding towards their car, crashing against zombies and cars making them fly all over the place then 'CRASH' the helicopter crashes into their car making it hit a tree nearly splitting the car into two. After the crash all the zombies were dead (again) and all the cars were totaled even theirs which was flipped upside down with all the windows broke.

Naomi barely able to move looks at Kai as his motionless bloody body wasn't even in the car any more then she slowly closes her eyes and blacks out.

* * *

**Hope you all like it. **


End file.
